


Confrontation and Education

by gv16



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: If that will offend you don’t read it, It IS Mickey talking, M/M, smut talk, transgender slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gv16/pseuds/gv16
Summary: A Mickey and Trevor meeting with a face to face confrontation. Trevor tries to educate Mickey, and claim Ian.  Who will get schooled?





	Confrontation and Education

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. I had to get this scenario out of my head. I hope you enjoy it.

After leaving Mickey at the Mexican border, Ian returned home to Chicago. Watching Mickey drive away without him was the toughest thing he’d had to do, but it was necessary. Ian didn’t want to run out on his family and his life in Chicago. He didn’t want to risk his health either, as he had just been stable on his meds for about a year. Ian knew that crossing that border with Mickey and not being able to access his intricate cocktail of medications would have ultimately resulted in mania and depression and would have only brought unwanted attention to himself and Mickey. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t risk Mickey’s freedom. He didn’t want to be like Monica, constantly running and unstable, hurting those he loved; so he came back.

Upon returning, Ian knew he had to be honest with Trevor, so when he was asked where he had been, he told the truth. He knew it hurt Trevor, but he had decided to work really hard for forgiveness and eventually his ex gave in. 

It had been a little over a year now and Ian’s life was moving along. He still had a fantastic job, he still had Trevor, he still had his family, and he was stable. For the first time, his life was good, uneventful, boring even, vanilla. His life was fucking vanilla. The truth was, as much as he enjoyed this security, he still missed Mickey and he never felt completely happy. He had decided there was nothing he could do about that. It was out of his control, so he had to make the best of what he had here in Chicago. 

It was an early Saturday morning and Ian had awoken at the Gallagher house with Trevor by his side. The curly haired brunette was already awake, scrolling through his phone as Ian turned to him and said “Morning. Whatcha doing?”

“Just looking for a reliable car repair place nearby. My car is making a weird noise whenever I accelerate. I need to get it checked out.”, Trevor replied. 

“Well, if you didn’t drive full throttle all the damn time, you probably wouldn’t need a repair shop!”, Ian joked. Trevor just smiled and elbowed Ian as he continued scrolling. 

Ian added, “My shift doesn’t start til 4 this afternoon, so if you find a place, I can go with you.” 

“Cool”, Trevor replied. 

A couple hours later they found themselves pulling into a small, but highly recommended service station. They approached the door, just as an employee was exiting for a well deserved 15 minute break. The two men going in ran directly into the hurried man coming out, who wasn’t paying much attention as he was fumbling with a cigarette pack and lighter. It only took a moment for two of the three men to stop in their tracks as their eyes met. 

“Mickey?”, Ian said. He realized right away just how loudly the name must have left his lips, as both Mickey and Trevor startled at the sudden outburst. 

Mickey looked shocked for a moment, but quickly gathered himself. “Gallagher” is all Mickey could muster as he politely addressed Ian and kept on walking. Mickey couldn’t do this right now. He wasn’t ready for this. “Fuck!” he muttered as he kept his legs and feet moving. 

He felt someone grasp his bicep from behind to stop him. He turned around, letting out a sigh, and waited for the onslaught of questions he knew was coming.

“What are you doing here? How long have you been back? How...” Ian stammered as he couldn’t find the rest of the words he was searching for. 

Mickey tried to carefully gather his thoughts before answering. It was about this time that he noticed that Ian wasn’t alone. The other guy’s eyebrows were pulled together and he didn’t look happy. He was also taking Mickey in with precise detail, looking him over, and Mickey could almost see the calculations summarizing in the dude’s head. He was sizing Mickey up. 

“Who is this fucker?”, Mickey thought. 

He dismissed that question from his head and turned back to Ian, who was still looking shocked and seemed to be growing impatient for some answers. 

Mickey started “I, uh, worked some things out. I’m here and I’m legal, and to be honest, I don’t really owe you any answers.” 

Ian looked dejected, but pressed on anyway, because that’s what Ian does. “How long have you been back?” 

As soon as Trevor had heard the name, he knew the importance of exactly who they had run into. After mentally sizing Mickey up, he had decided to stay calm and see how this played out; but once he realized that Ian was going to continue pressing for information, he started to become a bit agitated. He wished Ian would just let it go, let Mickey go. 

Mickey noticed the reaction change in the other man. Although he had never asked, regulars at the Alibi had filled Mickey in about Ian and how he was doing. It was at this point that he quickly put two and two together. He knew the conversation was pissing off this other guy, so he immediately decided to answer all of Ian’s questions; because that’s what Mickey does. 

“I’ve been back a little over a month. Got a legit job, a small apartment, even paying taxes and shit. I can hardly believe it myself.” 

“Why haven’t you contacted me?” Ian asked shyly, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

That’s all it took. Trevor had had enough. “What does it matter, Ian? It’s not like you need this... this... fucking ex-con in your life anyway!” 

Mickey’s eyebrows narrowed and he swiped his nose with his thumb. “What did you just call me? It sounded like you are talking out your ass like you know me or something. The thing is, I’ve been back long enough that I’m pretty fucking sure I know who YOU are and I probably know more about you than you’d like me to.” 

Ian is starting to shuffle nervously while listening to the exchange as it is heating up. “Both of you, just stop!” he said. 

Trevor was obviously angry. Knowing this pushed Mickey to continue on with Ian, so he moved his gaze back to Ian’s green eyes and explained “I didn’t want to contact you yet. Wanted to get my shit together, get settled, take care of myself first, for a change. Besides, word going around is that you’ve, uh... expanded your preferences a bit. Wasn’t sure how to take that.” 

That elicited the hair trigger reaction from Trevor. “I know what you’re thinking about me. Maybe you should educate yourself a bit!” 

Mickey’s eyebrows jumped up. “Educate myself? What you don’t understand is that I don’t care what you do. You do you, man. I don’t have any desire to educate myself or even understand your situation because it doesn’t involve me and it sure as shit doesn’t affect me.” 

Trevor countered, “Oh, but it does! Ian is with me now. You’re just a closed minded piece of South Side trash.” 

At this point, Mickey had to chuckle a bit as he swiped his nose again. This squirrelly dude was really starting to piss him off, but he was working hard at keeping his cool. 

“Look, man. There’s only two reasons I’m not kicking your ass right now. One of them is standing next to you and the other is a personal thing - a line I just won’t cross. Haven’t yet in my life and never will. Besides, I’m trying to live a better life. That old stuff just isn’t me any more.” 

Mickey immediately switched his gaze to Ian, to see if the pointed remark had hit it’s target. He could tell by Ian’s reaction it had. However, Mickey was feeling a bit feisty at this exchange and decided to really push the limits. 

He starts to roughly palm his own dick while turning his gaze and verbal wrath back to Trevor. 

“But, there are some things I could probably educate YOU about, teach YOU. Like, what it feels like to have Ian on his knees in front of you while you stroke it out and cum all over his face. Or, what it’s like to have him take a break from sucking you off to tell you how much he loves feeling the weight and heat of your cock in his mouth. Yeah, done those things countless times.” 

Mickey continues palming himself while explaining the scenarios and maintaining deep eye contact with Trevor, seeing the guy starting to fume. 

Mickey doesn’t stop there. “Damn, I’m getting fucking hard just remembering that shit. That’s something else I could teach you; explain what it feels like to have your dick react to thinking about Ian’s pretty mouth wrapped around your cock. Is that what you want, Trevor? Want me to educate you?” 

Mickey’s head is tilted slightly back, causing his gaze to fall down his nose a bit as he bites his bottom lip and watches Trevor tremble in pure anger.

After a moment, Mickey nods his head ever so slightly and mumbles “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

He finally turns to Ian “I’ve gotta go, man. My break is almost over. I’ve wasted enough of it talking to ‘Dickless Wonder’ here. I’ll catch up with you later.” 

Trevor responds, his anger taking over, “No, you won’t catch up with him later. He’s done with you. He left you at the border to come back to me! You need to get that through your fucking head!” 

Mickey contemplates this for a moment and decides to put Trevor in his place once and for all. He’s tired of dealing with this arrogant jackass. 

“Look, man. You and Ian can play house if you want to. Just remember what I’m about to say. Ian left you to spend three days balls deep in my ass. He came home, yes, but I can guarantee it was for reasons more important than being with you. And know this - I own that cock! Can have it any fucking time I want it! But here’s the most important thing, so listen closely you arrogant motherfucker. You might have his mind right now, but I fucking own his heart and his soul.” 

With that, Mickey turned and started to walk away, lighting his cigarette so he could quickly finish it during the remaining couple minutes of his break. 

Trevor is feeling dejected and pissed at the same time. He looks to Ian for some response as Ian had been shell shocked into silence during most of the heated exchange that had just taken place. 

Trevor can immediately see the look in Ian’s eyes and says “Ian, no! I swear, if you do this to me again...”, 

Ian cuts him off and quietly says “I’m sorry.” 

By this time Mickey was rounding the corner of the building as he hears footsteps quickly catching up to him and Ian’s voice shouting “Mickey! Wait!”


End file.
